charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Zira
Zira was a lower-level demonic sorceress who served unwillingly under Tai and his demonic gang, with Sollal assisting her. Her duties included mixing potions and helping him with his evil plots to gain power. Soon, she began to plot to overthrow her master. When Sollal told her the dormant power of the Golden Belt of Gaea was awakened, Zira desired to use its power to vanquish Tai. She tricked Tai into attacking a mortal woman, so she could manipulate Billie Jenkins, who was wearing the belt, into vanquishing him. After the Charmed Ones took the belt off Billie, Paige Matthews orbed it onto Zira, destroying both her and the belt. History Early Life Due to unknown circumstances, Zira was forced to work for the demon Tai and his demonic gang. She had another demon named Sollal who also worked for the gang, and who helped her with her work. Plotting Against Tai Soon, Zira was tired of working for Tai and grew to hate him, calling him a "brute". She employed Sollal to find a way for her to gain more power - enough to vanquish her master. Meanwhile, Tai ordered them to brew an unidentified potion for him. Later that day, Sollal arrived saying that a dormant power had been activated, believing it was the Crystal of Kasimar. However, he realized that it was something even more powerful—the Golden Belt of Gaea. Zira immediately desired it, desperate to destroy Tai and be free from him, but was dismayed when Sollal told her that only good beings could wear it. The two then planned to appropriate the belt's power by getting the woman wearing it to vanquish Tai and his gang, saving them the trouble. Luring the Belt To get the wearer of the belt to kill her master, Zira told Tai that he should lure her in, kill her and steal the belt, saying that all of the Underworld would bow to him when he brought it. She told him to attack a mortal woman, which would bring the wearer straight to them to save the innocent. She then shimmered away, saying that she was going to "prepare for the belt's arrival". Unfortunately for Zira, the wearer of the belt, Billie Jenkins, only killed some gang members while Tai escaped. Zira stressed over this, until Sollal told her that soon the wearer would be so compelled by the belt's power that she could easily be manipulated. When Sollal found Billie at her school, Zira confronted Billie after she used her powers on her classroom, resulting in a fight between the sexes. She introduced herself as "someone who understands", and asked her to come with her, where she would answer all the questions she had. Manipulating Billie and Vanquish At Magic School, Zira manipulated Billie by saying that good versus evil was entirely male-created, and that she could make peace by bringing women to the top. Sollal then pointed out to Zira that Billie was not well, and would soon be dead, but she didn't care as long as she lived long enough to vanquish Tai. It was only after Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, summoned her and tried to stop her, that Billie finally allied herself with Zira. Using the belt's powers, Billie vanquished Tai and his remaining minions. She also vanquished Sollal after Zira told her to. The Charmed Ones arrived as Billie began to succumb to the belt's powers. An invisible Leo Wyatt subdued Billie while Paige Matthews cast the spell to remove the belt and proceeded to orb it onto Zira. As an evil being, it combusted, destroying itself and Zira. Physical Description Zira was an Asian-American demon with brown eyes and wavy brown hair. Being a demon, she wore dark clothes. During the day of her vanquish, she wore a dark-purple cardigan, black trousers and gold loop earrings, along with a gold necklace. Personality and Traits Zira was traitorous, having both her master and loyal servant killed. She was also scheming and manipulative, managing to use both Tai and Billie Jenkins for her own plans. As a demon, Zira was uncaring and felt no remorse, and desired to rule, just as most other evil beings. However, she was reduced to tears after Tai survived his first encounter with the belt, and was visibly upset. Sollal once mentioned that she could use her wiles to keep Tai at bay while they located Billie. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. Zira was brewing an unknown potion which she and Sollal were tasked with making. ;Active Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in a shimmer, a mostly demonic form of teleportation. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Gallery 8x08ZirasPotion.png Zira5.png Zira6.png Zira7.png Zira8.png Zira9.png Zira10.png Zira12.png Billie vanquishes Tai.png Zira14.png 8x08P29.png Charmed808_677.jpeg Notes and Trivia *Jennifer Tung previously appeared as the demon Klea in the season 3 episode "The Demon Who Came in From the Cold". *Zira was the tenth and final sorceress to appear in the series. *She was the only demonic sorcerer to display only one active power - shimmering. *Zira was not seen or mentioned in the WB trailer for Battle of the Hexes. Appearances Zira appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demonic sorcerers Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed